familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Immigrant Ships To America/First Families/Mayflower
The following is a list of the 104 orignal passengers on the Mayflower. It is derived from Wm. Bradford's list. Note that Peregrine White is sometimes included in a . White was born onboard the Mayflower after the ship landed in the New World. Birthplaces shown is based on another passenger list which includes White. Locations of birth for Mayflower passengers follow Caleb Johnson's list as found at Mayflower History.com, originally accessed August 29, 2006. This summary is based on the corresponding Wikipedia article. Head of Family Family member Relation DOB POB POD POD Isaac Allerton Mary (Norris) Allerton wife Newbury, Berkshire Bartholomew Allerton son Leiden, Netherlands Remember Allerton daughter (Leiden, Netherlands) Mary Allerton daughter (Leiden, Netherlands) William Bradford 1590 Austerfield, Yorkshire 1657 Dorothy (May) Bradford wife Wisbech, Cambridge William Brewster Doncaster, Yorkshire) Mary Brewster wife Love Brewster son (Leiden, Netherlands) Wrestling Brewster son (Leiden, Netherlands) Carver, John Catherine (Leggett) (White) Carver wife probably Sturton-le-Steeple, Nottinghamshire Chilton, James (Canterbury) Mrs. Susanna Chilton wife Mary Chilton daughter Sandwich, Kent Cooke, Francis John Cook, son (Leiden, Netherlands) Cooper, Humility (2) Crackstone, John Stratford St. Mary, Suffolk John Crackstone son Fletcher, Moses probably Canterbury, Kent Fuller, Edward Redenhall, Norfolk Mrs. Edward Fuller wife Samuel Fuller son Fuller, Samuel (brother to Edward)(brother to Edward) Redenhall, Norfolk) Goodman, John Minter, Desire Norwich, Norfolk) Priest, Degory Rogers, Thomas Watford, Northampton Joseph Rogers son (Watford, Northampton) Henry Sampson child in company of his uncle and aunt Edward and Ann Tilley Henlow, Bedford EdwardTilley (Henlow, Bedford) Ann (Cooper) Tilley wife of Edward and aunt of Humilty Cooper and Henry Sampson (Henlow, Bedford) John Tilley (Henlow, Bedford) Joan (Hurst) (Rogers) Tilley wife (Henlow, Bedford) Elizabeth Tilley daughter (Henlow, Bedford) Tinker, Thomas Mrs. Thomas Tinker wife boy Tinker son Turner, John boy Turner son boy Turner younger son William White Susanna (Fuller) White ''' wife '''Resolved White son Peregrine White son born in Provincetown Harbor Thomas Williams Great Yarmouth, Norfolk) Edward Winslow Droitwich, Worcester Elizabeth (Barker) Winslow wife Notes: 1. Division of passengers by category generally follows Appendix I of Saints and Strangers by George F. Willison with the following exceptions, as per The Plymouth Colony Archive Project, Passengers on the Mayflower: Ages & Occupations, Origins & Connections http://etext.virginia.edu/users/deetz/Plymouth/Maysource.html, 2000, Patricia Scott Deetz and James F. Deetz: The families of James Chilton and Edward Fuller, brother of "saint" Samuel Fuller as well as Thomas Williams, are now known to have been living at Leiden and cannot fit the category of recruited by London merchants and have been listed with the Pilgrims. Significant scholarship has produced many new documents since Willison's 1945 publication. 2. Division of passengers by category generally follows Appendix I of Saints and Strangers by George F. Willison with the following exceptions, as per The Plymouth Colony Archive Project, Passengers on the Mayflower: Ages & Occupations, Origins & Connections http://etext.virginia.edu/users/deetz/Plymouth/Maysource.html, 2000, Patricia Scott Deetz and James F. Deetz: The families of James Chilton and Edward Fuller, brother of "saint" Samuel Fuller as well as Thomas Williams, are now known to have been living at Leiden and cannot fit the category of recruited by London merchants and have been listed with the Pilgrims. Significant scholarship has produced many new documents since Willison's 1945 publication.Division of passengers by category generally follows Appendix I of Saints and Strangers by George F. Willison with the following exceptions, as per The Plymouth Colony Archive Project, Passengers on the Mayflower: Ages & Occupations, Origins & Connections http://etext.virginia.edu/users/deetz/Plymouth/Maysource.html, 2000, Patricia Scott Deetz and James F. Deetz: The families of James Chilton and Edward Fuller, brother of "saint" Samuel Fuller as well as Thomas Williams, are now known to have been living at Leiden and cannot fit the category of recruited by London merchants and have been listed with the Pilgrims. Significant scholarship has produced many new documents since Willison's 1945 publication.Division of passengers by category generally follows Appendix I of Saints and Strangers by George F. Willison with the following exceptions, as per The Plymouth Colony Archive Project, Passengers on the Mayflower: Ages & Occupations, Origins & Connections http://etext.virginia.edu/users/deetz/Plymouth/Maysource.html, 2000, Patricia Scott Deetz and James F. Deetz: The families of James Chilton and Edward Fuller, brother of "saint" Samuel Fuller as well as Thomas Williams, are now known to have been living at Leiden and cannot fit the category of recruited by London merchants and have been listed with the Pilgrims. Significant scholarship has produced many new documents since Willison's 1945 publication.(probably Leiden, Netherlands) baby daughter of daughter of Robert Cooper, in company of her aunt Ann Cooper Tilley, wife of Edward TilleyHumility Cooper and Henry Sampson were both children who joined their uncle and aunt Edward and Ann Tilley for the voyage. Willison lists them as "strangers" because they were not members of the church at Leiden; however, as children they would have been under their aunt and uncle who were members of that group.